ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
New Naruto series
A new series which will take place 3 years after the final events of Naruto Shippuden and will be about the return of Orochimaru/Kabuto who survived the final battle. 'Main Characters' *Naruto Uzumaki:Over the last three years Naruto has trained hard and has earned the rank of Jonin but is still the same old Naruto. *Sasuke Uchiha:The former Akatsuki member had allied himself with the Hidden Leaf during the final battle of the Fourth Shinobi World War and is now a member of the ANBU black ops.Over the years his eyes had been healed from very strong medical treatment from the hidden leaf medical ninja.Ever since he came back to the village, he has been given a really hard time by everyone there except Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, Yamato, Karin, Ino, Tsunade, and Shizune.He and Sakura now have something of a relationship. *Sakura Haruno:Now very skilled medic and always watches out for Naruto and Sasuke,still posseses monster strength.Has also reached the rank of Jonin *Kakashi Hatake:Former leader of team 7 but has now returned to the ANBU black ops to watch out for Sasuke. *Sai:Still a very powerful ninja and now has more emotion than before.Has also achieved the rank of Jonin. *Yamato:Replaces Kakashi as new leader of team 7 and has also gotten stronger with his Wood Style Jutsu. 'Allies' *Tsunade:Is as powerful as always and continues to take the title of Hokage. *Shizune:Has become more powerful with her poision based jutsu and is now more trusting Tsunade's judgement. *Might Guy:Still Kakashi's rival and as extreme as ever. *Rock Lee:Just as extreme as Guy and just as powerful.He also has achieved Jonin rank. *Neji Hyuga:As powerful with the Byakugan and Gentle Fist as always. *Tenten:Is now more stronger and tougher than she was in Shippuden.Has also become a Jonin *Suigetsu Hozuki:A bit into the series he and Jugo meet up with Sasuke again while he is on a mission and he convinces them to join the Hidden Leaf.Suigetsu also grows feelings for Karin further into the series. *Jugo:Now has more contol which is why he accepts Sasuke's offer. *Karin:Has now become a leaf ninja and becomes the squad leader of Suigetsu and Jugo's team.She is also a Jonin. *Shikimaru Nara:Has trained hard over the years and achieved Jonin rank beliveing Asuma would of wanted him to exceed in the ranks and still watches over Kureni and her son.Has something of a relationship with Temari. *Choji Akamichi:Still as powerful and fat as always and still dosen't like being called fat.He has achieved Jonin rank aswell. *Ino Yamanaka:Is still Sakura's rival but sees the relationship between her and Sasuke so has given up on him and now prefers to go after Sai.Has also achieved Jonin rank. *Kureni Yuhi:Is no longer a ninja for she has a child to take care of but is still friends with her old allies. *Asuma Sarutobi Jr.:The son of Asuma and Kurenai who is now three years old. Shikamaru checks up on him and Kurenai from time to time to check on how they are doing. *Hinata Hyuga:Now as powerful as Neji and has a bit of a relationship with Naruto at the begining of the series, but as it progresses, they have more of a relationship.She is now also a Jonin. *Kiba Inuzuka:Is now an even better tracker and now has a second ninja dog Akamaru gets along great with named Tsume.Has achieved Jonin rank. *Akamaru:Is pretty old in dog years but still as tough as ever. *Tsume:Is a new male ninja dog that Kiba owns who Akamaru is always watching out for.He is about the same size as Akamaru was in the original Naruto series. *Shino Aburame:As good an insect user as always and is now a Jonin. *Gaara:Still as powerful a Kazekage as ever and now even more skilled with the Shukaku's power. *Kankuro:A master puppet user and now has the new puppet Tarantula which is a spider-like puppet as big as Salamander which is one of his own designs. *Temari:Still fights using her giant fan but now has even more powerful jutsu. *Matsuri:Now trys to make more of an effort to help and still has feelings for Gaara. *Killer Bee:Still helps the Hidden Leaf and trains with Naruto. *A:Killer Bee's brother and the Raikage he also helps from time to time because the Hidden Leaf Village and The Hidden Cloud Village have grown closer over the last three years. *C:Is one of A's two bodyguards, is very serious and has a slight dislike of the leaf ninja calling them konoha dogs. *Darui:Is A's other bodyguard who unlike his partner is very mellow and easy going but he is not lazy and can do pretty well in a fight. 'Villains' *Orochimaru/Kabuto:Has returned to destroy the hidden leaf with the power of this new body which does not fail within three years for he was able to posses this body through a different way.Is now even more powerful than before and now looks like Orochimaru originally looked in the Naruto series.He now also wants to destroy Sasuke for revenge for killing him and also wants to take his eyes and implant them as his own. *Yamabiko:A new male sound ninja working for Orochimaru/Kabuto who is even more powerful then Kimimaro. *Rizumu:Another new male sound ninja who works for Orochimaru/Kabuto and Yamabiko's partner, he uses a flute similar to that of Tayuya's. *Nari:A female criminal from the Hidden Cloud Village who joined up with Orochimaru/Kabuto hoping to be able to get revenge on the Hidden Cloud village.In the series, she will be like an arch nemisis towards Suigetsu.Uses a giant hammer to fight off her enemies. *Inazuma:A male cloud ninja who is a former cloud ANBU black ops member but joined Orochimaru/Kabuto after he told him he would give the cloud ninja ultimate power if he joined him.He is also Nari's partner and fights with a blade which he can use as a lightning conductor to strenghthen it. *Tsunami:A very powerful male ninja from the Hidden Mist Village who was once a criminal before he became a ninja but only became a ninja to find powerful enemies of the mist and join them for power which led him to Orochimaru/Kabuto.He is also a master stratagist. *Shio:A female ninja from Hidden Mist who finds destruction amusing which once got the best of her making her destroy part of the village so they locked her in prison but one day she escaped and went to search for the one who destroyed the Hidden Leaf Village and killed the Third Hokage and after many years later she finally found and joined Orochimaru/Kabuto.Is Tsunami's partner. *Ishi:A female ninja who was born in the Hidden Rock Village but grew up to hate everyone in it for her father who was her only family was an S-rank criminal who the Hidden Rock's ANBU found and killed when she was young.So she sought revenge all her life, eventually leading her to Orochimaru/Kabuto. *Nendo:A male Hidden Rock Village criminal who was arrested for trying to assassinate the Third Tsuchikage for he was paid to by an S-rank criminal but after a couple years he eventualy broke out and killed all witnesses of his escape.After escaping he killed the criminal who hired him and went on to find more people who would pay for his sevices but after hearing about the power of Orochimaru who destroyed the Hidden leaf he went to see if he needed help and after many years of looking he found Orochimaru/Kabuto and asked for a paying job and after finding out why he came to him Orochimaru/Kabuto replyed by telling him if he served him and allowed him to conduct experiments on the rock ninja he would help him to take control of the Hidden Rock Village.After the experiments he came out able to create anything from shapes to weapons out of stone.Is Ishi's partner. *Yokai Taijiya Uzumaki:A decendent of the Uzumaki clan who believes that all the Tailed Beasts are horrors of the ninja world and must be destroyed no matter who they are sealed in and will destroy anyone who defends a jinchuuriki.He,like Pain, possesses the Rinnegan. He leads a group of ninja bent on destroying the remaining jinchuuriki no matter what the cost called the Ryuketsu. *Ketsueki Uchiha:The only survivor of the Uchiha clan besides Sasuke who left the Hidden Leaf Village after his family was destroyed by the Nine-Tailed Fox and because he left, he was not slaughtered by Itachi and now has devoted his life to ending the jinchuuriki. *Kumo Hyuga:A rouge ninja of the Hyuga clan who left the Hyuga clan and the Hidden Leaf Village to gain enough power to destroy all the Tailed Beasts, for he despises the creatures and belives that the jinchuuriki are nothing more than worthless evil beings who protect the Tailed Beasts. *Yabanjin:An S-rank criminal from the Hidden Rock Village, who is well known for killing powerful ninja and taking their weapons, headbands, or other items as trophies.He now plans to defeat the jinchuuriki and take their weapons or other items as his ultimate trophies. 'Episodes' Season 1 Orochimaru's Return Arc #'Three Years Have Passed: '''Three years after the final events of Naruto Shippuden, Naruto has achieved Jonin level like many of the other ninja and Sasuke has become a member of the ANBU Black Ops. Kakashi has also returned to the ANBU Black Ops to keep an eye on Sasuke and has left Yamato in charge of Team 7. Naruto, the rest of Team 7, Sasuke, and Kakashi are called into the Hokage's office and asked to investigate a mysterious figure that has been seen around the village who Tsunade believes might be Orochimaru. #'Orochimaru Returns Part 1: While Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Kakashi continue to battle Orochimaru, Sakura and Yamato battle Yamabiko and Rizumu, Orochimaru's strongest sound ninja. #'Orochimaru Returns Part 2: '''Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai try to keep Orochimaru from killing the injured Kakashi. They are able to force Orochimaru to retreat while Sakura and Yamato repel Yamabiko and Rizuma. After the group report what happened to Tsunade, she sends them on an S-rank mission to find out what Orochimaru is planning. #'Battle With Thunder and Lightning: 'On their way to Orochimaru's Hideout, Naruto and the others encounter new enemies Nari and Inazuma, who reveal that they work for Orochimaru and that Orochimaru has hired various criminals and Ninja to help aid him in his plans. #'Kakashi's Choice: 'Since the team is unable to beat the two ninja, Kakashi tells them to go on ahead and that he will take care of them. Although the team does not agree with Kakashi at first, they soon relise that they can't change Kakashi's mind about this and head off without him, but Kakashi is unable to stop Nari from following them. #'Lightining vs Lightning: 'Kakashi continues to battle Inazuma while the others continue towards Orochimaru's Hideout with Nari following the group. #'Sai's Plan: 'The team relises that Nari is following them so Sai makes a plan to lead her away from the rest of the group. #'Sharingan Unleashed: 'As Kakashi continues to battle Inazuma, he is forced to unleash the full power of his Mangekyo Sharingan. #'Last Attempt: 'Kakashi continues to battle Inazuma, but is getting weaker, so he decides to make one last desperate attempt to defeat him by using the remainder of his chakra to create an extremly powerful Rasengan. #'Plan Set in Motion: 'Kakashi is able to defeat Inazuma, but before he can kill him, the cloud ninja is able to escape. Meanwhile, Sai is able to lead Nari away from the others and sets a trap for her, but she is able to escape the trap and finds out that this was all part of Sai's plan and the two then battle. #'The Artist and Thunder: 'Sai and Nari continue their battle and in the end, Sai is able to beat her, but she escapes thanks to Inazuma and the two return to Orochimaru. #'From the Mist: 'The team reaches Orochimaru's Hideout and there, they are met by the mist ninja Tsunami and Shio, who then battle the group. #'Into the Belly of the Snake: 'The team defeats Tsunami and Shio, but the two escape. The group then enters Orochimaru's Hideout, but now, they must try their best to not be killed by the boobytraps throught the hideout. #'The Ninja of the Hidden Rock: 'The team must now face the rock ninja Ishi and Nendo, who are some of Orochimaru's most powerful allies. #'Seperation: 'Yamato sees how much of a threat Nendo is, so he uses his Wood Style ninjutsu to seperate Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Ishi from him and Nendo. #'The Origins of Nendo: 'Nendo is able to escape Yamato and while searching for the rock ninja, Yamato finds experiment files and finds that Nendo was one of Orochimaru's experiments and also learns of how he ended up working for Orochimaru. After reading the information on Nendo, Yamato finds information on Orochimaru's plans. #'The Truth Behind Ishi: 'As Ishi battles Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura her origins are revealed and it is shown how she became an ally of Orochimaru. #'The Battle of Rock and Leaf: 'Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura continue to battle Ishi, but soon, she unleashes some of her most powerful jutsus, so now, Naruto and the others are going to have to use all of their power to defeat Ishi. #'Ishi's Summoning: Ishi uses the summoning jutsu to summon up a giant Fire Ant, so to battle this creature, Naruto summons Gamabunta. In the end, Gamabunta defeats the giant Fire Ant, but Ishi is able to escape. #'Wood and Stone: '''Yamato finds Nendo and the two battle, but when Yamato mention that he read his experiment file and that he knows what he can do, Nendo begins to use his ability he gained from Orochimaru's experiments, the ability to create anything from stone. #'Allies: The Hidden Leaf Ninja Are Hear: Naruto uses his Rasengan to break through Yamato's wood barrier and go in search of him while he continues to fight Nendo. The others soon find him and the four battle Nendo together. #'Nendo's Army: '''Nendo creates an army of stone warriors to battle the Hidden Leaf Ninja. #'Stone Armour: 'Nendo uses his ability to create things from stone to create a suit of armour which enhances his strength and chakra. In the end of the episode, the team is able to beat Nendo, but he is able to retreat. #'The Sound of Battle: 'Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Yamato are on their way to the last place Orochimaru could be, but are forced to battle the sound ninja guarding the area. #'The Return of Thunder and Lightning: 'Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Yamato are nearing Orochimaru, but before they can get to him, Nari and Inazuma show up again and prepare to attack, so Sakura and Yamato stay behind to battle them while Naruto and Sasuke go after Orochimaru. #'The Strongest of the Sound: 'Just as Naruto and Sasuke are about to face Orochimaru, they are encountered by Yamabiko and Rizuma. In the end they are able to defeat Yamabiko and Rizuma, but they also get away. #'Allies From the Past: 'Naruto and Sasuke finally reach Orochimaru and are about to battle him when he uses the Summoning: Impure World Ressurection to summon Jiraiya and Itachi and takes control of the two and uses them to battle the leaf ninja. #'Rematch With Orochimaru: 'Naruto and Sasuke are able to defeat and kill Jiraiya and Itachi and start to battle Orochimaru. #'Susanoo vs Orochimaru: 'Orochimaru is able to injure Naruto, but before he can finish him off, Sasuke unleashes his Susanoo on Orochimaru. #'Nine-Tails Unleashed: 'With Naruto and Sasuke both about to be killed, the Nine-Tailed Fox lends Naruto his full power so that Naruto can save him. After Naruto gains the full power of the Nine-Tails, Orochimaru summons three giant snakes to battle him. #'Rage: Naruto Loses Control: 'Naruto loses control of the Nine-Tailed Fox and it tries to kill Orochimaru, but thanks to the intervention of Orochimaru's allies, they are all able to escape to another one of their bases. Now Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, and Yamato will have to try and seal the Nine-Tails back inside Naruto. #'Orochimaru's True Plan: '''The team returns to the Hidden Leaf and Yamato reports to Tsunade and shows her the file he found and it is revealed that Orochimau is acctually working with someone else, who promised him help in destroying the Hidden Leaf Village if Orochimaru helps him destroy the remaining jinchuuriki. '''Season 2 Team 11 Arc #'''Old Friends: '''Sasuke is sent on a mission to a small town near the Hidden Leaf Village where two S-rank criminals are preparing to attack. When Sasuke gets there, he engages the criminals in battle, but is not powerful enough to handle both of them, but soon, two ninja come to Sasuke's aid.